


The One Who Dreams of Dragons

by redlipstickkisses



Series: Poems by Fred [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Asexuality, Dragons, Magic, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 07:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4951654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redlipstickkisses/pseuds/redlipstickkisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magic is Power. (But you have to believe.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Who Dreams of Dragons

 

My fingers are smudged with graphite

When I bleed my veins are an inkwell overflowing

Stories fill my mind and whisper in my heart

(Aren’t all the best people a _little_ mad?)

I want to _inspire_

I want to **rivet**

I want to touch someone

I want to hold people in **_awe_**

I want people to _fear_ the power of my words

I want to reveal and expose my heart and soul to total strangers,

while keeping it safely locked away behind layers of symbolism and prose.

I want to _burn down the world_ and write a new one in its place.

I want to be **banned** because leaders are _afraid_ of what ** _I have to say_**

**_I won’t be_ **

_Because_ I live in a world of myths and flights of fancy

 _Because_ I’m a child with her head in the clouds

Yes, my feet are rooted to the ground

But rooted in the way of Hamadryads seen sprinting through the woods

Sometimes I join them

or the Maenads in their wild dance wreathed with ivy, draped in serpents

I sing with the Mermaids and Sirens in sweet, soaring, melodies

Giving no heed to the destruction my actions could wreak

I walk among the stars

Dancing along the galaxies and dragging my fingers through constellations

Wheeling around and around in endless orbit.

And people are only scared of _knowledge_

~~They are ** _fools_** , stories are far more dangerous than facts, they give you _hope_~~

So I will give them legends instead

I will tell of Dragons hatched from fire and water and air and stone

Hoarding their treasure jealously and preventing any harm from coming to it

Scales and feathers and hide and fur

Large, small, lean and bulky

All protecting their piece of the world

But people **_don’t listen_ ** when I say _I’m just fine with_ _my dreams and my dragons and my **magic**_

They say _I’ll change my mind when I meet the right man_

No offense to men (or women or anyone else) but I don’t want to meet the right one

Give me a quest or a tyrant or a deity any day

Keep your relationships and children _away_ from me

 _I_ will chose if I will go there or not

Because I am _Immortal_

My words will live on long after I am gone

Inspiring  

Never Fading

One day someone will read my story and realize what I was saying all along

Dragons are not _born_

Dragons are _forged_

Dragons are made by fighting tooth and nail against the world

Your world, their world, _any_ world

Dragons grow protection and stare in the face of danger

Some have wings and can fly away

Some are so fierce of heart, Death itself trembles to take them

Dragons are born of ordinary people in any circumstance

Put under enough pressure

~~They are diamonds~~

Dragons

Are chronically ill patients who _still_ wake up in the morning

Abused children and adults who _still_ face the day

People who decide suicide is _not_ the **only way**

People who society tries to force into tiny boxes but _they push back_

Anyone who has ever said or thought **_This is me_**

 _Anyone_ who stands up to injustice

Someone who hears _love your enemy_ and learns to love _themselves_

And someday, somewhere, because of _my words_ _  
_

A Dragon will take flight

But that’s _only_ fantasy

_Only_ fiction, myth and legend

Oh look, my head is running away again

So until that day

I will dream

Of Dryads, and Selkies

Of Nixies and Norns

Of Wolves and Huntresses

Of Angels

~~The kind that are warriors, are beautiful and terrifying, with six eyes and blinding faces saying~~

**_Do Not Be Afraid_ **

****__  
  


Until that day I will dream of Dragons

And I will dream of Hope

And smile when people tell me that _magic can’t change the_ _world_

Of course it can

 **  
** How else would Dragons be forged?

**Author's Note:**

> In case you couldn't tell I'm ace and have very strong feelings about it being belittled. Please inform me if your going to use this anywhere also let me know how you feel about it.


End file.
